The present invention relates to the general class of toys wherein a powered vehicle traverses a trackway. More particularly, the trackway of the present invention is provided with a station section which includes upstanding walls provided with supporting surfaces that are parallel to the base and then slope downwardly toward the base. The powered vehicle has wheels which move along the trackway, and flanges which extend outwardly from the sides thereof. A plurality of covers of varying configuration are designed to both slide along the station section and to fit over the vehicle. To accomplish the foregoing, each of the covers is provided with flanges which extend outwardly therefrom and which are positioned apart from each other a distance such that the flanges engage the supporting surfaces of the sidewalls of the trackway and as well the flanges of the vehicle. Thus, as the vehicle enters the station section the cover carried thereby is deposited on the supporting surfaces of the upstanding walls of the station section, afterwhich the powered vehicle moves under the intermediate cover, and then engages the last cover which is positioned along the downwardly sloping supporting surfaces thereafter carrying this cover around the trackway, afterwhich this procedure is repeated time and time again for each of the covers.